Countertop and other leaf extensions are known. They are useful with any countertop or cabinet and especially so when used in a compact environment such as a small apartment, recreational vehicle, tool chest, boat or the like. In one example a leaf may slide out from below a countertop level. This type of leaf makes a drawer below it inoperable when the leaf is deployed since an extended drawer is covered when the leaf is out. Further such a leaf is below the countertop level making the extension vertically isolated from the main surface. Another type of leaf normally hangs downward and folds up from a side of the countertop. For example the leaf or board may hang along one side of the cabinet assembly and fold upward to extend from the countertop. However this hanging type requires an open and well exposed end of the cabinet to function. If a hanging leaf is stowed on a front of the cabinet it would cover and disable all the drawers and doors that would normally be present there. There is presently no solution that does not compromise one or both of the leaf's utility and the cabinet's normally-used other features.